The Legend of Zelda: A Shadow Awakens
by BassBX
Summary: Legends speak of a boy in green clothing who saves the world in its time of need. But he is not the only hero. Follow a new hero's journey to save Hyrule and the world. Rated M for violence, a little bit of language, and adult content way later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong entirely to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. BassBX does not own anything of it and doesn't earn money for writing fiction.

Story-Idea and OC protagonist belongs to me.

Additional information: This is a crossover story featuring characters from other LegendOfZelda games which will play a major part as the story goes on, but the central world is that of Ocarina of Time.

MORE Additional Information: I have taken the reins of this story from GrimGrave, an excellent LoZ author. He will be maintaining an advisor role for this however.

A Shadow Awakens

Prologue

The Awakening

A dark, fell wind was blowing across the land of Hyrule.

The ancient land, said to have been blessed by the three radiant goddesses, stood proudly with its lush fields, rich kingdom and harmony between the races. It had remained untouched by evil for as long as humans can remember, their ancient texts and scrolls never seeming to indicating any life before the settlement of what was now the land of Hyrule.

And yet there had been a shadow, a dark threat that had loomed over the land, and taken complete control of Hyrule for seven years. The land of promise and peace, of prosperity had been cut off from its high branch of the tree of life, fallen to the ground to rot away. Everything had seemed hopeless.

And yet there was a hope. In the form of a young man garbed in green.

The young man in green that had combated the evil darkness and ultimately sealed it away – upon doing so, the peace had returned, and the land of Hyrule was returned to its glory.

That is how the tale is usually spun. The rise of a young hero, the ancient evil and the battle that was epically told and retold over and tale of the Hero of Time, and the King of Evil.

Two years had passed since the fateful day.

And everything seemed to be in its usual peace and order. Hyrule was back in its former prosperity.

But little do people know of the strands of fate. The head of the beast may have been struck, but its influence runs deep within the heart of men.

No sentient being is above corruption.

Yet there is another tale that will be told. Another string of destiny that is yet to be fully weaved and tells the tale of another hero, another force of justice to combat an everlasting evil.

That tale will earn its pages in the books of history; a tale about an ancient power with the heart of a young lad, similar to the Hero of Time, who will take up arms against the second wave of darkness that seeks nothing but the death of all life.

Little do people know that the day was the one. The day it would all start anew, the endless cycle of dark ambitions.

**::::::**

Deep in the forest known as Lost Woods, a power is slumbering. A power designed by the Goddesses to combat evil, but has been put to rest for countless years.

Covered in the thick moss and endless vines, the once proud structure of pure marble was clothed in the guise of nature, forever hidden and forgotten. The vale, thick with trees to block off the light of day is forever covered in the transparent mist of solitude as the structure lies dormant and untouched.

All that is visible with clarity is the golden emblem of the power of three.

The triangles began to glow with a growing light. Through the darkness of the shadows that loomed over the vale the light pierced it like a spear as the ancient stone walls began to open up, tearing apart vines and moss alike in their wake.

The humid dust spilled out like water from a cup as the doors opened up. Once the vibrations had settled, the nearby wildlife reacted to the presence – the presence of a being that had not been here before in their eyes, attracting the attention of hungry beasts.

The being staggered forward on weak legs. With a rest of countless years, the functionality of legs and movement lingered only on as memories. It leant against the walls with a wheezing breath, strength and vision slowly coming back as the dormant blood was slowly starting to pump through the veins once more.

It managed to get to the end of structure, greeting the musky forest air and the darkness of the towering trees. Deep, red eyes greeted the sight of nature, the light of the outside world that had long been a memory only.

The being, revealed to be a tall, young man with pale shade on his skin. His hair, reaching his neck was blue in colour and was clad in grey boots and trousers, with a grey shirt and a long, dark grey coat with streaks of blue cascading downwards. He blinked several times in order to adjust to the light, faint as it was, before stepping fully outside in the world he had walked on so many years ago.

A hungry wolfos stalked him from the bushes to his right. As soon as he stepped out from the marble tiles, the wolfos lunged itself at him with its growling howl.

It fell dead onto the ground with a yelp, burning away in its demise just a second later. The young man stared at the creature with indifferent eyes, sheathing a sword back as he did. As the monster vanished, the red eyes averted to the surroundings – the thick forest that was around him.

"….. I don't remember the forest to be so… dense…" He spoke, his voice in-between light and deep. "Still, there is no doubt about it… If I have awakened, then my time has finally come…"

The young man began to walk in no particular direction. The land had changed drastically since he last saw it with his own eyes, there was no sense in trying to find a proper way. He would have to improvise.

"Just you wait, Hero's Descendant. I'll find you."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong entirely to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. BassBX does not own anything of it and doesn't earn money for writing fiction.

Story-Idea and OC protagonist belongs to me.

**A Shadow Awakens**

**Chapter 1**

**A Reunion of Trinity**

"I'm glad you could make it, Link." A light voice said, situated from the high throne of the open room. The chamber, lit up with the sunlight that beamed through the pained glass windows, was heavily decorated with a blue, extended carpet from the door to the base of the throne with pure marble pillars supporting the roof high above. Paintings of numerous ancestors depicted the walls, each older than the next.

Kneeled on the carpet was a man, youthful but matured in both mind and body with golden hair sported on his noggin, the rest hidden beneath his green cap, green as the rest of his garb.

Known as Link, he smiled and lifted his head up to the source of the voice, azure eyes gazing up at the beauty that belonged to the origin. "I would never miss a summon from you, Princess."

A brief giggle echoed faintly in the chamber. "Please Link, we've been through so much together. Call me Zelda."

"As you wish, Zelda."

"Good," Zelda, the princess of Hyrule replied, giggling as she did. "Now, I assume you already suspect as to why you are here?"

Link's features narrowed. "The rumours of strange people wandering around." Zelda nodded.

"If it only was that, then I wouldn't have brought you here." She said. "But there have been reports of people gone missing, Link. And the strange people that have appeared have all been described as to wearing dark robes, and no one has been able to see their faces. Apparently they disappear just as quickly…"

"And you want me to look into it."

The princess nodded again. "I can feel a lot safer knowing that you're out there, Link. I am sorry to burden you with-"

"Don't dwell on it, Zelda. I'll happily help you out, no matter what." Link said with a smile, rising to his feet. "I'll take a look around the town, see if I can find any leads."

"I can't thank you enough Link. May the Goddesses above bless you."

With a courteous nod, Link turned to the large gates behind him, a confident smile plastered on his lips the whole way.

**:::::::**

"Things have greatly changed…" The man, having left the damp and thick forest now found himself on a vast, lightly greened field that seemed to go on for miles. The sun bathed him with its warmth, solar energy gathering through his dark clothes and inducing him with a light sweat as he walked aimlessly on.

As much as the view was extraordinary, the lack of trees and therefore the lack of shade were growing into an irksome problem.

"The Land of Hylia…" He said casually to himself in the lack of a partner. "How many years have it been since I last walked on thy earth…"

A faint, cool breeze swept through the field, causing his dark-blue locks to wave in its direction and cooling him down from the nearly suffocating heat. He walked on, lightly uplifted with the temporary burst of coolness with determined steps through the field. Birds cried out in the sky, circling around in tireless flight above him. The strands of fresh, green grass waved with the wind's direction underneath him.

His home – the land of his makers – was foreign and drastically changed from when he had last been around, but it was not necessarily for the worse. His crimson eyes darted left and right, up and down and taking in everything that came into view; critters and wildlife, the distant environments of mountains and rivers and the thought of meeting the people was all overwhelming to the man, a smile forming on his lips as he went on. He couldn't wait to see the civilisation of this time's people of Hylia.

He was almost growing giddy with .

But a smile adorned his face when the first sight of civilisation came into view; he could see in the distance the white marble walls, tall and protected by the mote that could only be crossed by the drawbridge.

Upfront it looked even more impressive, stoic one could say. Laying his eyes on the engraved symbol on the wall, he immediately recognized it – three golden triangles – andsmiled warmly. The distant chattering and buzzing of people from the inside reached his ears, further prompting his sincere smile.

Life. This town was overflowed with it! Wherever the man looked, there were crowds of people that either tried to get hold of the freshest wares and groceries or people performing song and dance for those that wished to watch.

It was a vast, rich and lively society that was making the man's dim memories of the people of Hylia pale in comparison. Peopled walked to and from, children ran around with sticks and laughed while in the distance, far to the north, he could see a towering castle that reached for the skies majestically.

Despite the possibly vast number of years since he had last walked on the earthly realm, the man felt a familiar sensation upon walking through the crowds of people and laying eyes on the architecture of the race that was close to the goddesses. The feeling of belonging, to fit in – to be home.

Just when he thought his state of calmness and genuine joy couldn't possibly ascend any higher, a spot of vibrant green caught his attention through the corner of his eye; in the midst of the people, barely out of his field of vision was a young man – couldn't possibly be that far over the age of 20 – clad in green garbs that didn't look anything like common clothing of the standard Hylian man. Tufts of strikingly blonde hair protruded from underneath his cap over his forehead in thick locks, and even from this distance could the man see the clear blue eyes that the green-garbed bloke wore.

Like a jolt of lightning in a storm, he felt his heart skip several beats in a sudden shock and bewilderment.

"Is that…? H-hey! You, young man!" He shouted out loud, but the loud noise of the city overwhelmed his voice, drowning it. People blocked his view of the green-garbed youth, with every blink he took the less he saw of him even as he shoved his way through.

"Wait!" He called out again in vain. "Damnation…!" His annoyance began to spike up. With the man-clad-in-green just barely in his sight, he shoved his way through with added force, not paying attention to his surroundings – environment and people alike. He was following suit, slowly catching up with the blonde youth when suddenly he felt himself losing his foothold. Forced down on his knees, the dark-blue-haired man looked up at a thicker man who curiously stared back at him while carrying miscellaneous items on his shoulders.

"Please watch where you are going sir." He said to the peasant. "I happen to be in a hurry!"

"You and me both." The larger peasant replied. His features exposed his annoyance, something the dark-blue-haired man managed to disguise well. "But you pretty much ran right in front of me lad. You should follow your own advice there." He continued to be on his way with a grunt, leaving the strangely-clothed man to his business.

Only seconds later did the mysterious man look around, a mild feeling of dread overtaking him with the absence of a green-garbed blonde and no sense of direction of his own whereabouts. While it clearly was a back alley of sorts, clothes hanging onto lines above him between the old structures and people walking by him, he had not the faintest idea of what he was supposed to do now.

In the lack of answers he resorted to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut. "Well… Crud. Did I turn right, or left…?"

**:::::::**

"Mysterious people clad in robes?" A gruff, middle-aged man replied, eyeing the blond youth before him with a curious glance and a bearded, toothy frown. His friends, equally gruff and unwashed as he was, listened intently as the young blonde nodded, continuing with his tale.

"Yes. People around here claim to have witnessed dark-clad beings lurking around here from time to time. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?" Link inquired, crossing his arms over his chest as the burly man scratched his chin through his thick beard.

"Eh, I wouldn't know. Can't recall anything of the sorts, lad. Lots of people around here wears one kind of robe or the other, hell, some prefer to hide their faces. I don't give a rat's ass about other people's business y'know."

Link sighed. "Very well. But do keep an eye out. The few reports we have is that they might be responsible for numerous kidnappings, so far mostly on the countryside."

"Huh…Kidnappings eh? Maybe that's just the Gerudo amazons tryin' to fetch themselves a man…" The man said with a grunt.

"If they be lookin' for men, I wouldn't mind if they be comin' fer me!" One of his friends added, earning a chorus of boisterous laughter and crude comments and having already forgotten Link's presence. With another sigh, one of light irritation, he left the bar and the loud guffaws behind him. This place was starting to make his nostrils sore with the aroma of beverages.

"At least I have this part over and done with." He said to himself as he made his way through the alleyway. "I just hope my luck is better at the market…" Sure enough, the market came into view after a few tricky turns with crowds of people still wandering all across the cobblestone streets of themarket square. There was a much fresher atmosphere around here than compared to the pub – the air was only entwined with the fragrance of fruit, the occasional scent of grass from passing horses and upon closer inspection the perfumes that were on sale.

Back at the task at hand, it was easier said than done; people came and went, and most people was busy to the point that they just passed blindly by Link without even a glance of acknowledgment. Worst case scenario, he would have to stand by the fountain and shout until everyone paid him attention which wouldn't be too bad, but without the royal guards or even a certain Sheikah there was risk that the people wouldn't take him seriously.

A silly thought, but for now he was content with starting small – asking individual persons.

Just as he turned to look for someone, his blue eyes laid gaze on an oddly clothed fellowthat was sitting on the edge of the fountain, head sunken till it faced the cobblestones and shoulders slumped down. Curious first and foremost, Link ventured over with a smile and patted the man on his now stiffened shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I borrow a bit of your time, I would like to ask you a few questions."

The man groaned lightly, still not lifting his head from its sunken state. Eventually, straightening his back, the man got up with another groan and meeting Link's gaze through tired, scarlet eyes.

Scarlet eyes that now shot up with a clear awareness, and eyebrows now fully raised in an expression across his visage that now held shock.

Surprised, Link took a careful step back. "Sir? Is everything alright-"

"It's you!" The man suddenly exclaimed. His sudden movement caught Link by further surprise as he caught the green-garbed youth by the shoulders. "It… It really is you! I've found you, at last! Or rather you found me, but no matter!"

Link eyed him with caution. "Do I know you?"

The man chuckled softly, shaking his head as he let go of the blonde's shoulders. "No, we have never met… Forgive me for my rather crude display, but I am for the moment overwhelmed." He flashed Link a smile. "I've been longing for the day when I would finally meet the embodiment of the Spirit… The Spirit of the Hero…"

His smile vanished. "Your name is Link, correct?"

"Yes..? And who are you? How do you know me?"

The man took a quick look around. Safe to say that he was looking for a less crowded area, it still came as a surprise when he suddenly grabbed Link by the wrist and dragging him to the nearest alley. Few people were around, and even less walked by them as they stood in the corner.

After a quick glance around, most likely to further secure his intentions of them being left in privacy, the man looked at Link with a humourless expression. His red eyes almost glowed in the faint shadows that the building provided over the narrow alleyway.

"I won't beat around the bush Link, Hero of Hylia." He said, quickly dismissing Link's attempt to inquire what he was on about. "Please, just hear me out. What I'm about to tell you will most likely sound like the words of a madman, but you must believe me."

He took a deep breath. His features displayed more than he let on, but Link remained silent. Whoever this man is, he was serious. And so far it was evident that he knew of things regarding Link that not even the latter was aware of.

"My name is Shadow." The man, now known as Shadow, dismissed Link cringing at the name as he went on. "A long time ago, before the memories of man, I was… created, if you will, by the Great Deities. You know them as the Three Goddesses of the Sacred Relic, and Goddess Hylia."

He could see the sceptical look that lingered in Link's eyes, but it did nothing to discourage him. "I know, it's hard to take me seriously but please, give me a chance. I speak to you know, for a new evil is approaching this realm…"

Link quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of evil are you speaking of?"

"An evil that bloomed under the influence of the Incarnation of Hatred… I remember having dreamt of a man in black armour, with a hair as red as the flame…"

"I know of the man you speak of, Shadow." Link replied solemnly. "But he has been banished, defeated nearly two years ago-"

"Doesn't surprise … He left behind a corruption that has taken up a mortal form – that's what I am speaking of. And that evil will with no doubt make its way to the land of Hylia-"

"Hyrule."

Shadow blinked. Confusion was clear in his features. "Pardon?"

"This land is called Hyrule, Shadow."

"I… see… I guess quite a lot of things have changed, which I should've expected… No matter. Link, tell me this; is there a princess here?"

Link eyed him cautiously, blue eyes staring sharply. With a moment of silence, he eventually nodded – no malice lied in the crimson eyes of the strange man. "Yes, there is a princess on the throne."

"Then you must take me to her at once." Shadow quickly replied. "This is important matters – you and the Blood of the Goddess must hear of this first and foremost!"

Link stepped back. "You don't seriously expect me to just lead you to the princess-"

"I know I sound like I speak in tongues! But believe me Link, Hero of Hylia, this is no crude joke! Our world is in danger. And I will need your help if it is to be saved. Trust me; everything will be crystal clear once I've explained everything… Please."

The green-garbed Hero of Time eyed the strange man with an uncertainty most peculiar. The man appeared honest – and he was probably a good person. Link studied him as the seconds ticked away, meeting his gaze with equal focus as he mentally debated his course of action. He could take the risk and show the man, Shadow, to the princess in hope that he was telling the seemingly absurd truth.

But that was the thing. It didn't seem that much absurd the more Link dwelled on it. Surely it was plausible that something related to Ganondorf – or Ganon, depending on how you look at it – was to be taken seriously, and only upon further investigation deem it trustworthy or not.

Link exhaled calmly, allowing his features to relax as he smiled at the man, who smiled genuinely back. "Very well. Come with me."


	3. Chapter 2

Rising Threat

Shadow was soon led through the bustling town streets, and to the castle grounds.

"Sir Link! Who is this?" the captain of the guard asked when they arrived at the gate. Shadow was getting some curious glances and stares from the lesser guards.

"Ah yes. This is Shadow, and he has an urgent warning to bring the Princess." Link said calmly, looking back at Shadow, who was gazing up at the castle proper in awe.

"Are all castles this big?" the man asked. The captain laughed.

"Where are you from, Shadow? You mean to say you've never seen a castle, let alone Hyrule Castle before?" He asked incredulously. Shadow shook his head.

"I have not. And that is information I cannot divulge just yet," He said apologetically.

"Yeah? A likely story! You're probably here to harm Princess Zelda!" a guard walked over, clearly angry and suspicious of Shadow. A good handful of the guards nodded in agreement.

"Listen to me. I commend you all for being cautious and dutiful, but I mean no harm to you or your princess." Shadow said calmly, unfazed by the lack of trust among the guards, whose job it was to be cautious.

"Hmm. If he has news for the Princess, I'll let him through," the captain said after much thought, the drawbridge lowering and revealing the glorious inside of Hyrule Castle. "But know that guards will be watching your every move."

When Shadow entered the throne room, his eyes lit up. Princess Zelda entered the throne room, her blonde hair shimmering in the light of the room. Her elegant pink dress swayed at the hem as she walked, with her blue eyes sparkling. She then looked at the two men, paused, and spoke.

"Link…who is this man?" She asked carefully. Link nodded and motioned to Shadow, opening his mouth to speak, but was soon flabbergasted when he saw Shadow was on his knees right in front of Zelda, holding her hand.

"Your Grace! It has been too long!" the man said enthusiastically. Zelda raised a curious eyebrow, and blushed at the sudden sign of happiness and affection.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think we've met….." She said slowly. Shadow flinched and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he stood up. He then bowed at the waist.

"Forgive me, I was overcome with memories," He said apologetically.

"Memories? I don't understand..." Zelda began to say, her head tilted quizzically.

"I'll explain later. What I have to say is of dire importance!" Shadow began.

"My name is Shadow. I am what is known as the Millennia Fairy," He introduced himself with a smile.

"The Millennia Fairy!? But...you are..." Zelda began to protest, to which Shadow held his hand up politely.

"Supposed to be sealed away, yes? That is true, but I have awoken from my slumber. Awakened in order to combat a dangerous evil brought about by the Curse," Now Shadow had Zelda and Link's full attention.

"A demon. A demon born from the very essence of darkness itself. He will come bearing the name of Nokturne. He will destroy all in his path, everything opposing his quest, to level the world and kill the one bearing the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero. He will come after you." Shadow finished.

Link's mouth was agape. No one had really attempted to kill everyone in his way, just to get to him. Even Ganondorf showed some semblance of restraint. He could have used his power to level Kakariko Village those years ago, yet he didn't. This...Nokturne...was something that could only be described as a monster.

"Princess. What should we do first?" Link asked finally, seeing Zelda deep in thought, eyes closed.

"Rauru. He will have records. To see if this Nokturne is really coming now, and to see if there is anything we can do to prepare ourselves..." Zelda began to step down the stairs in front of her throne. It took but a "follow me" gesture from her, and the two men began to follow close behind her.

The trio quickly left the castle grounds, heading back into town. Along the way, the many citizens bowed respectfully towards the elegant princess. Shadow, on the other hand, was getting suspicion filled looks, which he understood. He was a stranger. A stranger out of his time.

"Who is that man?" He heard one towns person say.

"He looks sinister." A younger man whispered.

"Mommy? Why does that man look mean?" came a child, breaking his heart. He hated making children scared. He closed his eyes in shame, before Link clasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. If you are telling the truth, people's opinion of you will change," the blonde hero encouraged. Shadow slowly smiled.

"I thank you, Link." the man said happily. The air turned quiet as the trio strode into the Temple of Time. Within the temple stood a pedestal, where three beautiful stones were floating above the pedestal.

The first was a green gem in the shape of the Kokiri Symbol. The Kokiri's Emerald.

The second, a red stone in the shape of the Goron Insignia. The Goron's Ruby.

Third and final, a blue gem in the shape of the Zora Royal Crest. The Zora's Sapphire.

"The Three Sacred Stones." Zelda explained to Shadow, who was eyeing the stones with curiosity.

"I had to collect the three to get to the Master Sword." Link elaborated.

"The Master Sword...how long has it been since I heard that name? I helped forge it, you know." Shadow said with pride, yet somehow offhandedly. Both Zelda and Link looked at him, an incredulous look in their eyes. "(How can he say such a thing in stride?!)" the hero thought to himself, shocked.

They walked further to a small dais, the Pedestal of Time.

"So this is where it slept.." Shadow mused as Zelda outstretched her hands. Light poured from her hands, creating a shimmering ring of light on the floor. Link nodded and stepped into it, vanishing. Shadow raised an eyebrow, before yelping as he was gently pushed into the ring by Zelda.

Shadow opened his eyes and there he was. At the Chamber of Sages.

"Well Well. It looks like the Millennia Fairy has finally awoken." An elderly man spoke, looking upon Shadow with a firm gaze.

"Hello, Rauru." The Princess spoke kindly.

"Hello, Princess. It has been a while." Rauru said calmly, a hint of a smile on his face.

"And Link. You look well."

"As do you, Rauru."

"So he has come with dire tidings. I shall cut to the chase then. Yes. Nokturne is real." the Sage of Light explained as a thick tome materialized before him. Flipping through the pages, he showed the trio the chapter on the Demon of Darkness. It portrayed a formless shadow, swallowing everything in its path.

Zelda sighed. "So the threat is real. We must shore up our defenses."

"No. That alone cannot work. You must find the Master Sword's twin, forged by Shadow himself . The Dusk Edge." Rauru explained, bringing a smile to Shadow's face.

"Yes. My blade is hidden away. We must pass three trials to reveal its location." Shadow explained.

"Yes. Now go. Begin the trials." Rauru urged , and the trio vanished from the Chamber of Sages.

They arrived to screaming of townsfolk.

"What?!" Zelda gasped as they rushed out of the temple, to see a black...creature...with large horns and an axe, attacking the townsfolk. The castle guards were trying to fend it off , but to no avail.

"Shadow. Let's do it." Link said calmly, unsheathing the Master Sword. Shadow nodded before grasping the thin blade at his waist and unsheathing it.

"I haven't seen a sword like that." Link marveled briefly at the thin, slightly curved blade.

"Yes. It's called a katana." Shadow explained before the two darted forward to confront the demon. The creature, seemingly unintelligible, gave a ferocious roar before charging the duo, axe swinging and tail thrashing. Link rolled around the beast, swinging at its legs, making a deep cut, and the wound spewed forth darkness.

Link was taken aback at this, but he brought up his shield the moment the demon's axe came down, accompanied by an ear splitting roar.

Link grunted, and strained against the axe, when Shadow leapt onto the beast, and thrust his blade into the demon's skull. The beast screamed before collapsing onto the ground. The two warriors stood, their breath evening out.

"So it's true. We are in danger." Link said finally.

(Pretty short, but I'll get into a groove.)


	4. Chapter 3

A Shadow Awakens Chapter 3

The Quest Begins

"So this Nokturnus is real. We must shore up our defenses in preparation for an invasion while you two pass the trials to find Shadow's sword." Zelda said calmly as the trio walked swiftly through the castle halls while soldiers and guards ran past them in preparation. Zelda summoned five messengers.

"We cannot let the other provinces be caught unawares," the Princess instructed, writing swiftly on five pieces of parchment a message of warning. "Send these messages to the Gerudo, the Gorons, the Zora, the Kokiri, and the villagers in Kakariko," she ordered. The messengers saluted and immediately left the castle to embark on their mission. Link was immediately reminded of when Zelda wrote the letter to show to the guard in Kakariko Village those years ago.

Shadow nodded at last, interrupting Link's trip of nostalgia. "I need to get moving. Link, I hope you can aid me," he said calmly, looking to the blonde hero.

"You can count on me." Link replied with a confident smile. "Where is the first trial?" he asked. Shadow closed his eyes in thought.

"The Sun Temple on the other side of Faron Forest," he said at last.

"You mean Kokiri Forest?" Link responded quizzically, raising an eyebrow. Shadow looked at the Hylian, utter confusion etched across his face.

"Excuse me?"

Link chuckled. "It's called Kokiri Forest. Come on. I'll show you," the blonde said as they left the castle, moving through the marketplace, where guards were now instructing the inhabitants on safety and protection procedures.

"You will be required to be and stay indoors after dark! This is for your own safety! Also, any young men willing to volunteer for a militia force would be greatly appreciated," the guard captain shouted in instruction.

Almost immediately several hands went up. Hands of young and older men, willing to protect their loved ones, volunteering to serve. Shadow smiled, knowing the kingdom was in good spirits, despite being in a crisis.

The duo then left the castle town as the captain began to round up the volunteers for training.

"A dilemma arises, Link," Shadow said calmly, causing the Hylian to look at him.

"What dilemma?" the swordsman asked.

"It would take too long on foot," the fairy explained.

At that news, Link took out his ocarina and played a beautiful melody. Soon a brown horse ran up and whinnied.

"Hey Epona. Sorry I haven't seen you for a few days," Link apologized to the horse, stroking her mane and hopping onto her back. Shadow closed his eyes and was surrounded by a white light. He vanished, and in his place was a small grey fairy.

"This will help me keep up with you," Shadow's voice came, reassuring Link as he rode off with Shadow right behind his head.

Within an hour, the duo arrived at the home of the Kokiri. They were greeted by a handful of Kokiri once they entered the forest. "Link! You're back!" one chirped. "Saria misses you!" another said cheerily.

Then another Kokiri walked over. "About time, Link! Lots of bad things are coming out of the Sacred Forest Grove!"

Link smiled. "Sorry I'm late, Mido," he apologized. "Where is Saria?" he asked.

"She's already looking into these monsters," the leader of the Kokiri answered. Link nodded. After introducing Shadow to the rest of the Forest children, they headed into the Lost Woods.

Link had memorized the path to the meadow, and the duo arrived at the Forest Temple Grounds. Shadow returned to human form on the way. A Kokiri with emerald hair greeted Link with a hug.

"Link! You came!" she said happily, making Link smile. "What's happening, Saria?" he asked, when Saria pulled away. "Monsters have moved deep into the woods past here. I don't know where they are going," she explained.

Shadow smiled at Saria, who looked at him. "Are you a fairy? You have that same aura," she queried.

Shadow nodded, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "I am. I am the Millennia Fairy. My name is Shadow," Saria's eyes widened. "The Millennia Fairy! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she shook his hand eagerly.

Link looked at Saria, who explained. "The Great Deku Tree always told us of the Millennia Fairy born at the beginning of the land," she said happily.

Shadow smiled again. "A pleasure to me as well, to meet you," he said calmly. He then stood up and looked around, closing his eyes. He then opened them again and walked to a wall. He placed his hand upon it, and the Triforce symbol appeared on the wall before it disappeared. The wall sank into the ground, revealing a tunnel filled with light.

Link marveled at the tunnel, before turning to Saria. "I need you to head back to the Temple of Sages. I get the feeling we'll need your power," the hero suggested, and the green haired girl nodded and ran off to leave the forest.

Shadow sighed. "Alright. Let's go Link," he said before the duo ventured into the tunnel. Once they emerged into a large clearing, a temple stood before them, its gates emblazoned with a sun. Shadow nodded to Link before they entered the large marble building.

Link's mind was wandering, however.

"(Shadow. You are very mysterious. If you were asleep all this time, why didn't you wake up sooner? Surely you could sense the other evils among the land?)" he mused to himself. But he looked back up at Shadow.

"(Regardless of his unknown reasons, I trust him. To an extent. But he has to prove himself. We have to win.)" he finished his thoughts as they neared the Sun Temple, a large sandstone building with iron gates. Shadow pushed the gates open before the duo nodded at each other and headed into the temple.

Inside a dark void, deep underground, six blood red eyes opened up.

"Finally. My time has come."

"The world will be mine."

(The villain(kinda) appears! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!)


	5. Chapter 4

A Shadow Awakens Chapter 4

Sunlight Trial

(Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Shadow and story idea belong to me.)

(Next chapter! I would appreciate feedback!)

When the duo emerged from the entryway, Link was greeted with a breathtaking sight. A large antechamber, with enormous marble statues of the Golden Goddesses were in the center of the sunlight bathed chamber. Link's jaw dropped as he looked around further. Two tall mirrors were stationed above the statues.

Shadow stood in thought before Link spoke.

"I'm going to guess that we need to direct the mirrors up there towards those emblems at the statues feet?" he queried, to which Shadow nodded.

"Precisely. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember how to get up there," the azure haired man mused, beginning to walk down the staircase to the main floor, the Hylian hero hot on his heels.

The duo trekked to the main floor, finding Bokoblins patrolling the floor. The scrawny pig-like monsters held rusty, slightly dull iron blades. Shadow and Link drew their blades and quickly eliminated the unintelligent beasts. After some investigating, the duo noticed only one door was unlocked.

Link chuckled. "Experience tells me we'll find Small Keys to unlock these other doors," to which Shadow nodded in understanding.

The duo opened and went through that first door, and were greeted by more Bokoblins, around four, and the beasts were accompanied by a Mad Scrub and two Deku Babas.

Immediately they were beset upon, much to Shadow's approval. He still needed to regain his strength.

"Link. What is that shrub like creature?" he asked casually, as he sidestepped a Bokoblin's sword stroke.

Link blocked an attack with his shield. "They're Deku Scrubs. Annoying little monsters. They can really only be defeated if you have a shield," the blonde hero replied, cutting down his first attacker.

Shadow nodded in understanding, stabbing a Bokoblin in the heart. He kicked the body off his blade as it dissolved into dark mist that evaporated seconds later. He immediately snapped around and sliced through the second Bokoblin.

Link had dealt with his own enemies, going after the Deku Scrub with the tried and true shield rebound strategy to kill the nut spewing creature.

The Deku Babas were swiftly dealt with as well. After the chamber was cleared, a treasure chest materialized in the center of the chamber.

"Ah, I haven't seen a chest in a long time," Shadow muttered, nostalgia hitting him like a brick, and his eyes misting up. Link snapped his fingers in front of the man's hazy eyes and he snapped back to reality.

"Ah, yes, well...let's move on, shall we?" Shadow said, slightly embarrassed. Before leaving, Link opened the chest and pulled out a Dungeon Map. The blonde looked at the map. "Let's see. This large room further back may be our final destination. But we can't be certain until we find a compass," with those words, the two trekked further into the temple.

They arrived in a small room, guarded by a creature familiar to Shadow. "A Staldra. We need to time our slashes," he instructed Link, who nodded and cut off two heads, only to see them grow back.

"Huh?!" Link was just able to bring his shield up in time to block an attack.

"Hyaaah!" Shadow swept in and cleaved all three heads in one stroke, making the beast disappear in a puff of violet smoke.

"I should have been more specific. All three heads should have been cut at the same time," Shadow explained, pinching the bridge of his nose in silent frustration at himself.

Link shook his head. "No. It's okay. You've been out of extensive battle for a while, you aren't adjusted to it," he said, easing the fairy's frustration.

The duo then found a treasure chest containing the compass for the dungeon. Immediately after, an audible click was heard, and the room started shaking. Shadow grunted as he tried to get closer to Link, before the floor opened up beneath him.

"Gah!" Shadow yelled in surprise as he fell into the pit. He hit the bottom, and as his eyes adjusted, he found he was in the caverns beneath the temple.

"Shadow! Are you okay down there?" came Link's voice from above.

"Of course! Don't follow me! This is part of my test! You find a way to move forward, and I'll meet you later!" Shadow replied, unsheathing his katana before proceeding cautiously.

As he delved through the caves, he found a sunlit chamber with a large waterfall, with a single enemy standing guard over the. A Stalfos. Shadow's brow furrowed as he strode towards the skeleton. The bleached being looked at Shadow and charged at him, rusty, jagged sword raised, before bringing it down hard. Shadow sidestepped it before he was kicked by the bone warrior in the stomach

"Gah!" Shadow was sent sprawling from the force of the kick, taken completely off guard. The Stalfos laughed and edged closer to the man.

Meanwhile, Link was exploring the temple proper, his sword and shield at the ready. He didn't like being in the dark about the fate of his comrade. He preferred to know for sure if he was okay. He sliced down a swooping Keese as he unlocked a door with a key.

Entering the next room, he found it overrun with plant growth.

"Huh. Looks like this place isn't pristine after all," he muttered to himself as he stepped forward before two more Bokoblins appeared. Fighting these unintelligent beasts was becoming simple for him, therefore he dispatched them with ease. Entering the next room, he noticed a door blocked by iron bars.

"A puzzle," was his first statement as he looked around. There were two mirrors in different places. There were two grooves in the ground, lit by light streaming though windows. Link then deduced that he had to move the mirrors into the sunlight to reflect onto two different emblems next to the barred door.

Link solved the simple puzzle rather easily, and the bars slid open, revealing the unlocked door.

Back in the underground chamber, Shadow was watching in irritation as the Stalfos crept closer to him. Shadow grunted as he leapt up, only to be smacked down again. Damn. He HAD been out of practice against more intelligent enemies! He had no choice. His clenched fist glowed with a golden light, before he slammed his fist against the ground, enveloping the Stalfos with bright light. The bony monster dissolved into dust, and a large treasure chest appeared in the center of the room.

Shadow scrambled up and opened the ornate chest, the lid He dug inside and pulled out an old belonging of his. The Sacred Bow, from the era of Skyloft! He remembered fondly when he helped the Scrap Shop owner, Gondo, upgrade this very bow! Shaking his head, he held the bow up and let loose an arrow, hitting a far off switch to open the door in the chamber. Heading further, he found himself heading upwards, winding up in the main chamber yet again, but much, much higher. A switch was next to him.

Quickly pulling the switch, Shadow saw the first large mirror shift to reflect the sunlight to an emblem at the feet of the statue. Looking across the room, he noticed Link pulling a similar switch. The statue rose up a few feet, revealing a door leading into another area.

"Good work, Link!" Shadow called, eliciting a wave from the blonde. The duo met back down at the main floor.

"We can move forward, now," Shadow said as the duo headed into the door beneath the statue.

The next room was a small space, and two Stalfos were standing guard. The duo took down the skeletons, and were rewarded with a Big Key.

They delved further, and unlocked the door with their final key, into the large chamber in the temple.

Once they walked in, a voice rang out, filling the room.

"Guardian of the Millennia. Welcome to the Solar Chamber, within the Sun Temple, which you have traversed. You seek to undo the first of three seals on your weapon, the Dawn Blade. You must pass one final test in order to undo the Morning Seal. You must face the Daytime Golem, Solus," at the end of the voice's words, a large white golem broke free from the wall. Its large, singular golden eye lit up, and it began to stomp towards the duo.

Link steeled himself for action while Shadow began to gauge his opponent.

"It's not gigantic. I'd say it's ten feet tall. Hmm, the eye looks like a valid weak point..." He trailed off before dodging out of the way of a large fist, impacting the ground.

Link immediately took out his bow and fired an arrow at the eye of Solus, the arrow striking true. The golem rumbled in pain as it fell to its knees, its face near the ground.

Shadow took this opportunity to slash the eye several times, making the golem roar out in agony, springing upright and roaring angrily. It's fist opened up to reveal a cannon. The cannon then fired several bombs at the heroes.

"Dodge!" Link shouted, to which Shadow all too willingly obliged. Shadow then fired an arrow at Solus' eye, but a wooden barrier rose between the arrow and the eye, the arrow plinking off of the stone harmlessly.

"What now?" Link asked Shadow, as they managed to get some distance between them and the stone guardian.

"Hmm. Those bombs may be useful. However, we need to get him to his knees so we can actually throw the bombs to that barrier," the azure haired man offered.

The plan seemed solid enough to Link, so he sprang into action. He circled around the stomping golem and slashed at the hairline gaps in the stones, making the golem fall to its knees. Solus wasn't going to just let them attack. It fired more bombs, but Shadow caught one and chucked it at the wooden barrier, shattering it with the explosion. Link then attacked the eye swiftly, bringing Solus back to its feet.

Victory seemed simple before Solus fired a large beam from its eye. Shadow was hit head on, and sent sprawling before he slowly stood up. He fired an arrow, but this time, an iron barrier flung up in front.

Shadow swore and began to run. But as he was running, Link noticed something. Every time Solus fired a beam, the shield would drop from its eye so it could charge and fire.

"Shadow! Shoot the eye before it fires!" Link shouted, and Shadow looked behind him to see the plate retract. The energy began to gather around the eye, and Shadow fired one final arrow.

The arrow connected, and Solus was sent flat on its back. Link leapt up, and with a recognizable "Seyyyyaaaaaah!" He thrust his sword into the eye, killing the golem, the stone guardian dissolving into dust.

The voice returned as Shadow and Link regained their breath.

"Well done. The Morning Seal has been broken. Continue on, brave heroes.."

Shadow nodded as a blue light enveloped them, transporting them out of the dungeon.

They landed on their feet outside the Temple.

"Hah...well, that was a challenge," Link said cheerily, to which Shadow nodded and smiled.

"Let us return to Hyrule Castle. We need to discuss our next move," the fairy said calmly as the duo began to make the trek back to Hyrule Castle Town.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the sealed ruins, far off the borders of Hyrule...

"Hmhmhmhm...let's begin..."

Soon people would take notice of something strange...

People who had never been seen before were appearing out of nowhere. As if by magic.

Nokturne was beginning his move.


	6. Chapter 5

A Shadow Awakens Chapter 5

The Battle for Lon Lon Ranch

Lon Lon Ranch was the primary milk distributor in Hyrule. It was owned by Talon, his daughter Malon, and a farm hand Ingo.

Talon was a portly man with a bushy mustache. He wore blue suspenders and a red shirt. His defining characteristic was his astounding laziness. He could always be found napping somewhere, and today was no different. Talon was snoring loudly in the downstairs room of the ranch house.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Came his daughter's voice, followed by a splash of cold water.

"Uwaaaaa! What in tarnation?! Malon?!" the ranch owner yelled in shock.

Malon was a striking beauty with flame red hair. She wore a white blouse with a long violet skirt. She stood over her father, hands on her hips.

"Honestly daddy, you need to get up and do something for once! Ingo and I can't do ALL the work you know!" Malon pouted while Talon got to his feet, wiping his face off.

"Aw, Malon. I'm sorry. I can't help it. You two look like you're doing a great job anyways and-"

"Not going to cut it, daddy," Malon cut off her father. She was about to berate him more when a thinner man with a pointy mustache, Ingo, burst into the house.

"B-Boss! Malon! Trouble! These...things are coming across the field right towards us!" the farm hand shouted in a panic.

The trio headed outside to take a look, and saw a mass of demons marching down Hyrule Field towards their little ranch. Talon's eyes widened. "Tarnation!"

When Shadow and Link returned to Hyrule Castle Town, they saw many more patrols than the last time they had been in the town. It seemed as if women, children, and the elderly were the only ones not recruited by the army. Wooden spikes formed barricades and checkpoints at crucial positions in the town.

"They prepared themselves rather quickly.." Shadow pointed out, observing the proceedings of the soldiers. Every single armed man was alert and ready for anything.

"Ah! Sir Link and Sir Shadow! You have returned!" the guard captain exclaimed, running over to them. He saluted with his left arm across his chest.

"The Princess is in a council with the other leaders of Hyrule. You are to join the meeting when ready," the captain informed, before smartly turning on his heels and returning to his post. "Make sure the walls are correctly reinforced!" he shouted before becoming in audible.

"A meeting? Let's go, Shadow," Link urged, and the duo quickly ran off to the castle. When they arrived, they were ushered not into the throne room, but into a small chamber with a large oak table in the center. Seated at the head was Princess Zelda herself. Also present was Darunia, leader of the Gorons, and Princess Ruto, present on behalf of her father. Nabooru and Aveil represented the Gerudo tribe, and Impa was at Zelda's side.

"The Gorons will be fine, Death Mountain is nigh impenetrable!" Darunia said confidently. "We will, however, supply Goron troops for the Hylians," the Goron Chieftain offered, before Ruto cut in.

"Yes, but what about Kakariko Village? That needs to be guarded as well, correct?" the Zora woman interjected.

Impa then responded. "We already have a garrison of troops en route to the village. What of the Gerudo?" she queried, looking at the twin leaders.

Aveil spoke up. "We have enough soldiers to protect us. But I don't like the idea of us on the defensive. Where will they strike? We should cut this invasion off at the source." the Gerudo woman clad in red urged.

Shadow then walked up. "Because Nokturne is a being buried deep below the earth. We cannot reach him. The only way to fight him directly is by luring him to the surface." the azure haired man informed.

Murmurs were coming from the Hylian council members sitting in on the meeting.

"How would he know this?"

"Is he a spy?"

"What if he turns on us!?"

Shadow hung his head, before Zelda spoke up, standing up from her chair.

"Enough! Shadow is a friend. He has appeared to combat Nokturne. And if he were to betray us, there would be no holy blade he is searching for!" she defended, her even, regal tone never wavering.

The councilmen quieted down after Zelda chastised them, and everyone looked to Shadow.

"Nokturne will come after me, Link and Zelda. We are his primary targets," Shadow said calmly, looking around the room.

"Yes, I know I look menacing. I know Shadow is not a heroic name. But I was created by the Goddesses to combat evil back in the time of Hyrule's founding. I will not abandon those who I must protect. You all have this, my solemn oath. I will not waver, I will not surrender. I will fight!" his speech was greeted by silence. Before one man began to clap. Then slowly, the entire room erupted in polite applause.

Shadow smiled slightly. He had won their support. All of a sudden, a soldier burst into the conference room.

"Your Majesty!" she cried.

"Who is this soldier!? He will have to wait outside!" one of the councilmen shouted before being silenced by Zelda with a wave of her hand.

"What is it?" the Princess asked.

"It's Lon Lon Ranch, milady! Demons are approaching it fast!" the soldier reported.

Zelda stood up swiftly. "The council is adjourned! Now is the time for action!" she ordered, and everyone stood up and headed out to prepare for battle. Shadow and Link were the first to leave.

When they arrived, they rushed into the ranch, and the soldiers weren't too far behind. Preparations were made to set up a base for the battle ahead. A tent for barracks was quickly erected, and barricades were put up, as well as wooden spikes to outline the top of the walls.

"So who were all those people, Link?" Shadow asked, referring to the representatives at the council.

"Ah, right. Well, the large rock creature is Darunia. He is the chief, or "Big Brother" of the-"

"Goron Tribe? Yes, I remember them," Shadow interjected.

Link cleared his throat before continuing.

"The fish woman is Ruto, the Princess of the Zora kingdom. They are an aquatic race that holds ties with the Hylians," he explained.

"The two women are Nabooru and Aveil. They are from the Gerudo tribe out in the desert. They are comprised of all females, except for the single male born every one hundred years," Link continued, but stopped after seeing Shadow's look of confusion.

"But...how do they move to the next generation?" Shadow queried, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened when Link blushed and looked away.

"Oh...I see..." came Shadow's response. "They mate with outsiders..."

Link sighed. "A-Anyway, the white haired woman is named Impa, and she is Zelda's Shiekah Guardian,"

"Shiekah?! Impa?!" Shadow exclaimed, moving away to find Impa, but was stopped by Link.

"Hold up, Shadow. She's more likely to not be the one you knew," Link said quickly, letting go of his shoulder.

"Right...of course. And who is the farm girl over there?" Shadow asked, a little embarrassed by his actions.

"Her name is Malon. She's a close friend of mine I first met seven years ago. She's kind and thoughtful," Link explained, showing his care for his friend. The duo looked around, watching and helping with the proceedings.

Zelda walked through the ranch, looking around. "Milady! Why are you risking your life by coming here?! Let us handle this!" her captain urged, to which the princess shook her head.

"No need to worry about me, Sharek, I am here to encourage the troops and fight," she said boldly.

Sharek nodded. "Yes, I see. Seeing our radiant ruler on the battlefield will make us fight twice as hard!" he praised happily.

"What do you mean I can't fight?! This is my home, Link. My home! I have a right to fight!" Malon was protesting quite loudly to Link.

"I'm sorry, Malon, but there won't be a debate! I don't want you to die!" Link replied heatedly.

Shadow then walked up. "What is the problem, Link?" he asked curiously.

Link sighed. "Malon wants to fight. I'm saying no. What do you suggest?" he asked, clearly exasperated.

Shadow simply replied. "Give her a weapon similar to a pitchfork, like a glaive. Teach her how to fight, and she'll do fine," he said calmly. He suddenly felt warmth against him. Malon was hugging him happily.

"Thank you, Shadow, thank you for letting me protect my home!" the red headed farm girl squealed with glee as she let him go and ran off to train.

Shadow blushed slightly after she left, still feeling her warmth against him. He also remembered feeling...something else. Two things. But he immediately shook the feeling of them out of his mind.

Link sighed, irritated. "Why? Why did you do that? She could get killed!" he said angrily.

"She wanted to protect her home. I will protect her, end of story," Shadow said calmly.

Link sighed again. "Fine. She's my friend. If she dies, it won't be easy to forgive you," Link threatened quietly, to which Shadow nodded in understanding.

Shadow sat down, closing his eyes to steel himself for battle as soldiers prepared all around him.

"So you're the Millennia Fairy? Pretty cute!" came a feminine, regal voice as Ruto sat next to him. "We Zoras have legends of you. You were supposed to be this terrifying force of justice. But I like the real you," the Princess flirted, making Shadow blush.

"Thank you miss," he began, a little rattled at being flirted with.

"No no no. Don't get shy! Revel in the praise! You're going to be a hero! Besides, I'm only messing with you," Ruto explained, shoving him playfully.

Shadow chuckled when he was pushed, his composure returning. "Thank you, Ruto. It's nice to be appreciated instead of suspected," he thanked gratefully.

Ruto nodded and stood up. "If you need help, I'll send some Zora Warriors your way," she offered as she walked away.

Shadow nodded, and stood up, walking up to the observation tower, to see a small force of demons outside the ranch.

"About 4,000 strong. A rather small force," Shadow muttered.

"That's good, right?" a soldier asked hopefully.

"No. It means he's testing us..." Shadow said grimly.

"O-Oh," the soldier fell silent.

Suddenly the demons roared and began the attack, circling the ranch.

"Men! Charge! Don't let them in!" Zelda shouted, eliciting a war cry from the Hylian soldiers, a handful of Zoras, Gorons, and Gerudo in the mix.

Hylian soldiers flooded out the gates, greeted by hundreds of demons, and they clashed in battle.

Steel met claws, blood flew, demons and Hylians alike hit the ground dead.

Link was in the midst of the battle, swinging the Master Sword swiftly and forcefully, not giving any ground.

"Seyyyahhh!" came his roar as he used his Spin Attack through several surrounding demons.

Shadow, on the same token, was slicing through the demons effortlessly, making sure to keep the fighting neophyte Malon in his sight.

He saw her slashing and stabbing with deadly efficiency, using the glaive in the way she was most familiar with. Stabbing and flipping enemies over, even bludgeoning some with the staff end.

But some were circling around her.

"Aaah!" Malon shrieked as she fell to the ground, a small gash in her back from a demon's claws. Shadow's eyes widened as he immediately rushed over to her aid. Light flashed from his sword, and with a single slice, a curved wave cut through the demons closing in on her.

"You...saved me...Shadow..." Malon mumbled, before passing out from the shock of the small wound. Shadow looked up at more enclosing demons, hoisting the unconscious Malon onto his shoulder, and beginning to fight back with vim and vigor, his sword only requiring one hand to use. Demons were sent flying from his powerful blows, until he found his way back to the main force. He saw the mountainous Darunia swinging a giant hammer effortlessly, squashing a handful of demons, and sending others soaring.

"You there! Darunia!" Shadow called, making the Goron turn after burying an enemy in the ground with his hammer.

"I need someone to take Malon to safety!" Shadow explained.

"Gotcha! You! Take the ranch girl back inside!" Darunia ordered a Goron soldier, who immediately rushed back to the ranch.

With the burden of Malon off his shoulders, literally, Shadow was free to continue fighting at peak efficiency.

It wasn't long until the demon force began to wane, but then a mighty roar came from behind. A thirteen foot tall winged demon was being led by chains into the fray.

The demon was massive, with rippling, sinewy muscle, and his skin was a blood red, mirroring the monster's eyes. When the demon berserker saw his adversaries, he swung his handlers away and hefted a giant stone axe to its shoulder.

Immediately it began slaughtering Hylian troops, swinging left and right, heading straight for the commander.

Zelda.

Link saw this and began to run towards the monster, his teeth gritted and his eyes steeled, ready to fight back to protect his dear friend.

When the demon reached Zelda, she was surrounded by twenty guards, each one shaking in fear, but holding their ground.

Immediately, Link ran up and sliced at the monster's ankles, and brought him to his knees. He began to slash and cut at the demon's face, eventually thrusting between its eyes, killing the beast instantly.

With the berserker's defeat, the remaining demons heavily lost their morale, and wiping the rest of them out was done in short order.

Once the battle was over, Shadow knelt down in exhaustion, his right fist against the ground as he panted.

Around him, soldiers were collecting and carrying the bodies of the deceased soldiers. The casualties numbered up to one hundred and eighty soldiers lost.

Link walked up to the azure haired man and helped him up.

"Tired?" the Hylian asked rhetorically, to which Shadow nodded slowly.

"I think I need some sleep.." Shadow muttered as they walked into the ranch, seeing Zelda sitting down on a bench, utterly exhausted.

"Princess, are you well?" Shadow asked, concern in his voice. Zelda looked up and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been in a battle since Ganon was defeated," she explained tiredly before standing up.

"I shall return to my castle. I am needed back there to give the news of our victory," she informed before walking off slowly.

"Malon has been healed, by the way," the Princess shouted to them.

As if on cue, Malon tackled Shadow from behind, the fairy grunted in surprise but able to stay upright.

"Link! Shadow! You were amazing! You two must be tired!" the ranch girl said gleefully.

Link laughed. "We are, Malon. Do you still have that spare room?" the hero asked, to which her father, Talon responded.

"Yup, we still got the room, Link, m'boy," the portly man said loudly, making Shadow and Link jump in surprise at Talon's sudden appearance.

"Ingo's got it all set up. Git in there and get some shut-eye," the rancher ordered cheerily, happy he got to keep his ranch.

Link nodded in thanks, knowing the lazy man probably slept through the entire battle.

"Come on, Shadow, let's go," Link said, to which Malon got off Shadow and the man followed Link to the guest quarters.

Sleep came to him so quickly that he forgot ever going into the guest room.

"Shadow..."

"Shadow, wake up..."

Shadow awoke, but not in reality. He soon realized he was in a dream. Before him were three flames, a golden woman in each.

The Golden Goddesses.

"What do you desire, my ladies?" Shadow asked, kneeling before them.

Din spoke from within a scarlet flame.

"You have unlocked the first seal, but time is of the essence. You must retrieve your sword at once," the Goddess of Power ordered calmly.

"Yes, I understand. It is our weapon against Nokturnus," Shadow nodded, but was stopped by Nayru.

"Not your only weapon. You must seek out the Maidens of the Flame," the Goddess of Wisdom spoke from within her blue fire.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Maidens? Flame?" Shadow was utterly confused.

Farore then explained from her emerald blaze.

"You are an incomplete being, Shadow. You are a being born of darkness, created to fight Demise,"

"I know. I rushed off to fight him.." Shadow said shamefully, looking at his feet.

"Yes. In doing so, you unintentionally avoided the purification process. You were to become a being of light and dark. Time passed, and we decided to give you another chance. Darkness alone cannot destroy Nokturne. We had created six Flames of holy light, and spread them to worthy individuals. All women of differing upbringings and values. These flames will purify you when you find all of them, and the time is right," Farore explained.

Shadow understood swiftly.

"But who are they?" he asked.

"One resides in a woman of the land, another in the Princess of another tribe. The third is housed in the Princess of a world bound by twilight, and yet another in a flame haired dancer. The fifth and sixth can be found in sorceresses of great strength," Din explained, causing Shadow to think carefully.

He couldn't figure it out.

"I apologize, m'ladies. But I don't know these women..." He began, before being silenced by a wave of Nayru's hand.

"You do not have to worry about them yet. Focus on gaining your blade first," she urged.

"Fight for your completion...Brave Shadow.." the three Goddesses said in unison as the vision faded.

And once again Shadow felt nothing as he slipped back into deep slumber.

(The end of the next chapter! Go ahead and guess every girl I'm going to bring in! Don't forget to review!)


End file.
